Randall
is a pirate and member of Captains Flint's crew. Despite losing his sanity during a fight, he has not lost the loyalty from the crew. History Randall was a Boatswain on the Walrus. While the crew was "taking a prize", he was beaten within an inch of his life.Dialog between Billy Bones and John Silver in I. Despite his injuries, he recovered physically, but was mentally crippled, and no longer fit for combat. Even though he is has "lost his wits", he is smart enough to understand those around him, and the jobs assigned. Season One Randall is the ships cook, although the job is temporary while until they find somebody who can do the job. When John Silver joins the crew as a cook, Billy Bones is the one to tell Randall that he will no longer serve as cook, but they will find him a new job that he can preform. When John asks why they keep him on board, Billy tells him that while he lost his mind, he never lost their loyalty. During the duel between Singleton and Flint, Randall is there to witness the fight. Later, after Flint catches Silver with the stolen schedule, Billy leaves John with Randall, telling him that John had lost a bet, and had to help peel potato's. Randall agrees, and screams to let Billy know what he will do if John tries to pull anything. As John helps Randall peel the potato's, he discovers Randall's doubts of Singlton being a thief, and anger regarding his death. John uncovers that Rand, Turk, and Morley are still loyal to Singleton and the remnants of the mutiny. When John tells Billy, they both agree that while Morley is a risk, Randall is no real threat to the captain. After the crew careen's the ship to clean the hull of barnacles, Randall spends the first part of his duties supplying John with the pig for the barbecue, taking the time to make it clear he is still upset over losing his old job. After the ship starts to tip, Randall is among the crew who are working. While leaving, he turns and see's his cat in harms way, and goes back to get it. The next thing anybody hears is Randall screaming as the boat tips. Morley and Captain Flint both run to help him, finding him with his leg pinned under the ship. Despite the efforts of Morley and Flint, they are unable to get Randall out, and they are risking their own lives staying, John arrives and throws them the meat cleaver he was using, then leaves Flint and Morley. Flint cuts off his foot, and they are able to drag Randall out, but not before the ship crash's onto Morley, killing him. IV. After the crew leaves to chase the Andromache, Flint leaves Randall behind with Flint, as Randall is still recovering from his lost foot. Image Gallery Randall.png Silver and Randall close up S1E5.png Silver_and_Randall_S1E5.png|Randall resting, recovering from the previous days events. References Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew